Shinra's Dare to go to Prom
by Tanto Storm
Summary: During a game of Truth or Dare, Shinra dared Shizuo to go to prom with Izaya. What happens when Shizuo shows up an hour late?


**A/N: After reading, if anyone thinks the rating should go up please tell me. I don't want to have my story taken off for something I can fix really easily. :)**

Shizuo grumbled as he walked back to Raira. "I can't believe that I got tricked into going to the stupid prom with Izaya of all people. I'm going to kill that flea when all of this is over." Shizuo scowled as he came into view of the school. There were decorations and lights everywhere. The theme was true love this year so everything was pink and red. Red balloons floated by the doors and pink streamers littered the floors and covered the walls. It was a nightmare.

When Shizuo walked in he started to look for the flea. Even though he didn't want to be here he was going to keep his word and do the stupid dare. Shinra had dared (tricked) him to go to the prom with the flea and he had to dance with him. This was going to be a long night.

As he looked around trying to find the flea he spotted him. Izaya was sulking in a corner by himself. He was wearing the most beautiful dress that Shizuo had ever seen and it looked beyond amazing on him, even if he was a guy. The dress was a red that matched his eyes and went all the way down to the floor. (A/N: I'll let you guys decide how the dress looks because I can't describe the one in my head.) He looked beautiful.

Shocked Shizuo started to head to an empty table in a corner. He wanted to calm down and try to tell himself that his racing heartbeat was NOT because of Izaya in the dress but because he had just ran all the way here. "Damn, why did he have to look hot," Shizuo mumbled to himself, "this would have been much easier if he didn't or if he didn't even wear a dress! Why is he wearing that in the first place?"

"Uhm, excuse me, Shizuo-san?" A small girl asked softly. She was wearing a yellow dress and looked pretty cute. Lots of boys had already asked her to dance.

"What do you want?" Shizuo asked curiously. He vaguely recalled seeing this girl around school but didn't really know her.

"Would you like to dance with me?" The cute brunette asked.

Mouth wide open in astonishment he froze. A girl just asked him to dance and she didn't seem scared at all! Why did she even ask him? Did she like him? Just as he was about to answer the girl he caught sight of Izaya again. Apparently Izaya had caught sight of Shizuo and was coming over. He was also frozen a few feet away. Abruptly he turned and walked off swiftly outside. His shoulders shook slightly as if he was crying.

Turning back to the girl Shizuo studied her. She was pretty and all but he didn't want to dance with her. She seemed like something he would break in an instant. "Sorry, but the only person I want to dance with is the guy in the red dress that just left." After that he left the confused girl and ran outside to find Izaya.

"Flea where are you? I need to talk to you." Shizuo said as he walked around looking for the missing flea.

Izaya scooted farther behind the tree he was hiding behind. He had no intention of letting Shizuo see him crying right now. He had seen Shizuo come in after arriving an hour late and go sit down at a table as far as he could get from him. Whether he wanted to admit it or not that had really hurt his feelings and the fact that Shizuo was late had left him feeling stood up. He had seen Shizuo stare at him when he first came in and knew that he hated seeing him in the dress. He probably thought it was a prank to make this dare as horrible for him as possible but Izaya knew otherwise. He had been dared by Shinra to wear it when he came to the prom with Shizuo. Celty had dragged him to the mall a week ago and they had spent hours picking out the dress. He actually really liked it. Izaya looked around again for Shizuo as he wiped at the tears on his face. He didn't want the brute to see him crying.

Shizuo sighed as he saw Izaya behind the tree outside. He walked over to a nearby tree where he watched Izaya try to discreetly find him. He saw the tears on the ravens face and felt guilty. "Why did he have to walk up then? And why do I even care about his feelings right now? Why do I want to dance with him? Ugh, I can't believe that I'm about to go comfort a flea." Shizuo said softly to himself. He started to walk up behind the flea startling him.

"Hello Izaya." Shizuo said.

Izaya turned around with a start. "Hello Shizu-chan. What are you doing out here?"

"I'm looking for a crying flea. Have you seen one?" Shizuo glared in response.

"No." Izaya scowled. Then he turned around and started to walk off.

"Where do you think you're going. In case you forgot I have to dance with you." Shizuo shouted after the flea as he ran to catch up.

"You don't have to Shizu-chan. I'll tell Shinra that you did and you can go back in and dance with that girl." Izaya snapped back.

Catching up, Shizuo grabbed Izaya's wrist and spun him around to face him. He saw the new tears tracing paths down Izaya's face and grimaced. "I don't want to dance with that girl and I don't want to make you cry Izaya. I just want to go inside and dance with the guy in the red dress just like I told her that I wanted to do." Shizuo's face was bright red but he kept looking at Izaya.

Izaya looked up at him with wide eyes. "You want to dance with me?" He asked quietly not sure of the answer.

"Did you see another guy in a red dress while you where in there sulking?" Shizuo asked laughingly.

"I was not sulking Shizu-chan!" Izaya shouted indignantly.

"Oh yeah, then why were you crying and watching everyone else dance with a frown on your face when I came in?" Shizuo asked as he led Izaya back inside. Izaya didn't answer. "That's what I thought flea." Shizuo smirked.

When they got inside a slow dance started. "Come on Shizu-chan, I want to dance!" Izaya said smiling. Shizuo was frozen again as he saw Izaya smile. Izaya tugged him onto the dance floor and put his arms around Shizuo's neck. "Shizu-chan you have to dance with me." He said frowning as Shizuo stood there numbly.

Shizuo snapped out of his daze and put his arms around Izaya's waist pulling him closer. "So flea, why are you in a dress?" Shizuo asked curiously.

"After you left Shinra's place we continued playing Truth or Dare. I ended up getting dared by Shinra to come to the prom in a dress. Celty and I picked it out last week. Do you like it?"

Shizuo's face turned bright red as he nodded. Izaya laughed. "I'm glad you like it Shizu-chan!" Izaya put his head down on Shizuo's chest as they continued dancing. Shizuo smiled and then laughed softly. "You two must have either scared off all of the mall attendants or had them rolling on the floor in laughter as you tried on dresses."

"It was about fifty-fifty." Izaya said laughing as well as he remembered that day. "It was fun."

Soon the song changed and they kept dancing. They danced to everything that was played from slow songs to techno and everything in between. Throughout the night Izaya's tearstains dried and the couple had a wonderful time laughing and smiling.

The last song was a slow song and Shizuo and Izaya were still dancing together. "Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked.

"What Izaya?" Shizuo replied.

"Will you, uh, pick me up tomorrow for dinner?" Izaya asked hopefully.

Shizuo thought about that. Do I really want to go on a date with the flea of all people!? Though this has been really nice, we actually talked instead of fought and I like his smile and his laugh. I really think that I want to get to know him better. As he was about to reply Izaya spoke up.

Izaya looked down sadly as he took Shizuo's silence as a no. "That's ok Shizu-chan. I forgot I have a meeting at that time anyway." Izaya lied. Tears started pooling up in his eyes again and he kept his head down.

He was shocked when Shizuo lifted his head up and said "Then how about I pick you up for lunch?"

Izaya's eyes widened for the second time that night and then he jumped for joy. "Yes! Pick me up at one ok." Izaya said gleefully.

"Sure thing flea." Shizuo smiled. "And flea."

"What Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked curiously.

"Stop crying." Shizuo said bluntly.

Izaya laughed as the song ended. He placed a soft kiss on Shizuo's cheek and replied, "sure Shizu-chan."

**A/N: I typed this two days ago and meant to post it then but I was so excited that I actually finished a story in a day (I woke up thinking about this and immediately started typing it so I wouldn't forget) that I forgot to post it. I don't really know how I was thinking about something all day and STILL managed to forget about it but oh well. Here it is. :) And sorry, even though I mentioned them going on a lunch date I'm not going to write that, this is just a one shot. I'm going to stop talking now, bye!...Oh yeah, don't forget to review please! ^^**


End file.
